1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to methods for forming an electric wiring using an inkjet printing, and/or inkjet printing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an inkjet printing apparatus is an apparatus for printing a predetermined image by ejecting micro-droplets of ink to a desired location on a printing medium through a nozzle of an inkjet head. In recent years, methods of forming electric wiring having a fine line width of about 1-50 μm by ejecting functional ink using an inkjet printing apparatus have been studied. Such an electric wiring has been applied to a flat panel display field such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), Organic Light Emitting Devices (OLEDs), etc., a flexible display field such as electronic paper (e-paper), etc., and an Organic Thin Film Transistor (OTFT) field, in addition to a simple electric circuit.